Safe and Sound
by mermaidstear
Summary: Rowan Tamsin, tribute from District Four and victor of the 69th Hunger Games, volunteers for fellow victor Annie Cresta at the Quarter Quell reaping. She is thrust back into the world of the Games with her old mentor, Finnick, and agrees to work with him to save Katniss Everdeen, the symbol of the rebellion. Finnick/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I basically just had this idea a few days ago and it bugged me until I finally decided to write it. I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing but my character, Rowan. Let me know what you think!**

_I am running through flat plains, eagerly trying to get to the Cornucopia before the tribute from District One beats me to it. I'm hungry and I haven't eaten a solid meal since the beginning of the Games so my running isn't up to par. I'm not completely sure why I think reaching the Cornucopia will even matter. District One is at least three times my size, especially considering the fact that I am slowly dying of hunger._

_ The tributes from One and Two and the boy from Four had been guarding the field and the Cornucopia since the minute we were allowed to jump down off of our platforms. I know that weapons are scattered around the field but my vision is blurry and even though I know I am propelling myself forward with all the strength I have, it seems like I'm stuck. I am shaken from these thoughts when District One hurls a spear at me. Miraculously, I manage to avoid the full brunt of its impact and take it through my left shoulder. _

_ I know that I must be screaming and I fall to the ground before I'm even close to the mouth of the Cornucopia. This wound is the last of many that have been inflicted on me since the Games began. I tried to avoid the bloodbath at the beginning as my mentors, Mags and Finnick, had told me to but a tribute from District Eleven saw me heading toward the lake that had been my cover ever since. He had taken only a sword and he had gotten a few good swipes at me before I finally wrangled it from him and when I was able to dive into the lake, he pursued me only to discover that he wasn't a very good swimmer. I didn't officially drown him but I knew that the kill would be mine and it could only help me with sponsors. _

_ Truly, I had gotten by on luck alone so far. I had been hiding in tall reeds by the lake when I saw the girl tribute from Three eat a fish and die from it. That had been the beginning of my struggle for food in the arena. Being from Four, I was accustomed to seafood and had no real knowledge of plants. After seeing the girl from Three die from the poisonous fish, I wasn't willing to risk it. I cursed myself for not going to the station dedicated to recognizing foreign plants. _

_ Other than my battle with the boy from Eleven on the first day and my impending doom from the fight I am about to have with the boy from One, I have escaped my interactions with other tributes nearly unscathed. As far as I can remember, as I am delirious with hunger and thirst, I have not killed another tribute. _

_ As I grab hold of the front of the spear to pull it through, I wonder what Finnick and Mags are thinking; Finnick, in particular. I can barely feel the pain but I know that I am yelling and that One will be closing in on me, ready to finish me off. I get the spear a good way out before I finally collapse into the dirt. At least if I could have managed to free the spear, I would have it as a weapon but that's clearly not going my way. I look around me for one of the many weapons the Careers had scattered around the Cornucopia and my eyes focus in on a sword that's not too far away. I can get there. I don't have to die a coward. _

_ I know that One had been offended when I refused to join their pack before the Games had ever begun. I know that Finnick believed I had been foolish for shunning them but I would be in this position now regardless of whether I had joined them or not. _

_ I turn over, leaning on my elbows, and I suddenly scramble back, hoping to find the sword. One is here and he is aiming an axe for my neck to cut my head clean off. It is exhaustion, not skill, that makes my elbows give out and makes One miss my neck. Instead his axe cuts across my chest, slicing me open from shoulder to breast. I wonder for a brief minute how this is a boy and not a man, how small I am beneath him. Then my survival instincts kick in._

_ The hulking boy in front of me is just as exhausted as I am and probably as hungry. It is taking him a long time to get his axe back into position. I look behind me and see the sword. It is taking everything within me to not pass out, to not give up, but for some unfathomable reason, I think I have a chance at winning and so I have a chance to go home. I prop myself up and reach my right arm behind me. My hand wraps around the hilt of the sword. District One doesn't seem to notice this because he's getting closer to me, probably to kill me in some horrible and gruesome way to officially cement his victory. Instead I use all of my remaining strength and adrenaline to propel the sword through the air. My arms are strong, fueled by years of swimming. My body moves with it, even though it protests. I barely register that the sword sinks into the boy's neck and I am completely horrified as I watch his head fall from his body. I feel myself hit the ground and again I know that I am screaming._

I shoot up in bed and I try to calm my breathing. It is the same nightmare I've had ever since I knew about the Quarter Quell and it has only intensified since I volunteered for Annie Cresta at the reaping. I wouldn't have, I sincerely wouldn't have but it was all over Mags' face. I had shaken my head and stepped forward before Mags had had the chance. Annie had been crying hysterically to begin with and when I volunteered for her, she only cried harder. I could hear her in my head now.

"Rowan, please! Not you!" I stepped forward and saw Mags trying to comfort Annie, one of the only other victors who has ever been my friend. But Annie is largely mentally unstable now after her Games. When I won the year before her, I wondered whether I would ever be right again but it is clear that Annie is so much worse off than me.

I was wearing a blue and green gown that had been gifted to me by my stylist from the Capitol for my Victory Tour six years ago. It was ill fitting because I had been eating ravenously since the announcement of the Quarter Quell. I had almost died at age sixteen in the arena of starvation and I had made a promise to myself that I would never reach that low point again.

As I stepped forward and climbed onto the stage, I heard our Capitol consort say, "Rowan Tamsin, the female tribute from District 4!" I had never bothered to learn this woman's name. She wasn't the same woman who had accompanied me to the 69th Hunger Games and so she was less than important to me.

My gown was blowing about my feet and I felt a growing chill as I saw the people standing before me in the square. Vaguely, I could still hear Annie crying and I knew that I had done the right thing by her, even if it meant my death. It would've been cruel to let someone like her go back into any sort of arena because she would have died within minutes and the entire time leading up to it, her condition would have only gotten worse.

"Now for the men!" our consort said cheerfully. There was nothing cheerful about this day. I watched her hand comb through the few folded up pieces of paper in the bottom of a fishbowl. I had been chanting to myself not to cry, not to cry, but when she said the name on that piece of paper, I almost lost it. "Finnick Odair."

There had been silence in the square at that. Finnick Odair is one of, if not the most, popular victors in Hunger Games history. He is beautiful, powerful, and charismatic. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he is the reason I had sponsors and received anything in the arena, including a loaf of bread that probably saved my life. I have always admired Finnick but we have been less than close over the past couple of years because he is so beloved by the Capitol. Still, I know he is more than a swell lover or funny company. He is more than a pretty face.

Finnick arrived on the stage, standing opposite me. No one volunteered for him. He stared at me almost sadly and I knew that he understood why I had volunteered. For a brief minute, I avoided his gaze but when I looked around, I saw the image projected on every screen of me cutting off the head of the boy from District One. I had long forgotten his name. Or maybe, I had blocked it out. I looked at my feet until I was made to shake hands with Finnick.

Instead of just taking my hand, he grabbed it and pulled me into a hug. The shock on my face was probably pretty plain but I hugged him back and didn't flinch when his mouth brushed my forehead. We were friends and also victors close to the same age. This had cemented us as a team and it probably made citizens in the Capitol cry for us.

They had immediately dragged the two of us thru the Justice Building, denying us the opportunity to say goodbye to any remaining family members. I just wanted to see Annie. She wouldn't be a mentor to us, not that we needed one now. I fought against the Peacekeepers to see her but there was no point.

The first night on the train to the Capitol had been rough. I shut myself in my bedroom and finally allowed myself to cry about it. I don't have much family left, other than my mother and she would understand why I had protected Annie and to a certain extent, protected Mags. But she had deserved a farewell. My only thought of her now is how she will look when she receives my coffin, all dressed up from the Capitol.

The first night on the train had also been concluded by my usual nightmare. Sometimes I think to myself that Annie must have similar dreams because what drove her to madness is also what sometimes makes me feel unstable; the act of beheading. I can't imagine how terrible it would've been to see the person you came into the Games with beheaded in front of you but I had actually taken a life that way. I feel like it should be driving me insane more than it does every night. I feel like I should think about it every day. I took a boy's life. It will haunt me forever.

I had shot up in my bed, just like I have now, but the door to my bedroom had opened with such force that I thought it would fall off its hinges. Finnick bounded in and had clearly never even gone to sleep.

"Are you okay?" he had asked. "I heard screaming."

"Yes," I replied. "I'm fine." Finnick knew I had nightmares because he was no stranger to them himself but I didn't want this to be the first real conversation I'd had with him since being in the Capitol for the Games last year.

"District One again?" I nodded. "Look, I've got to ask you, why did you volunteer for Annie Cresta when you're just as bad off as she is?" I wanted to react like I was offended but the look on his face said that it wasn't an insult. The look on his face said that he might care.

"I saw Mags about to volunteer and-" Finnick's nod cut me off.

"Well, that explains everything. I guess our little family trio is going back to work." He winked at me and that made me smile. He knew I didn't want to be babied and I didn't want to be pitied. "You've gained weight since the last time I saw you." That wasn't an insult either. "I think that was a pretty good idea." Finnick was aware that the Hunger Games had quite literally been the _Hunger _Games for me and I was aware that he had done everything in his power to make sure I didn't die from it.

"I'm not going through that again," I said, putting my foot down.

He had smiled, which had to make literally everyone in the Capitol swoon, and replied, "I'll make sure you don't go hungry this time."

Laying back down in bed, secure in the fact that I hadn't screamed tonight on the train, I have only one thought; I know that I cannot kill Finnick Odair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! This first part will be in third person! I hope you enjoy it! Hopefully, I'll update again later this week. I own nothing but Rowan.**

Haymitch had been reviewing the other victors' strengths and weaknesses with Katniss and Peeta all morning. There was a brother and sister team from District One that had won in consecutive years and both were incredibly bloodthirsty. From District Two, there was a woman who had filed all of her teeth to points so that she was able to rip people's throats out with them. Neither of the first two Career districts looked like they had any obvious weaknesses. District Three didn't look quite as terrifying or quite as physically fit but Haymitch stressed that both victors, Beetee and Wiress, were incredibly intelligent. Katniss wondered whether she might want them as allies.

When Haymitch brought up District Four, Peeta was almost nervous. The tributes from Four and the girl tribute from Seven were the youngest aside from Katniss and Peeta. They might make the best allies… or the worst enemies.

"That is Finnick Odair," explained Haymitch, replaying footage of their reaping. Finnick had golden hair and bronze skin and he was quite clearly beautiful by anyone's standards. "He won his Games at 14, youngest ever. He's extremely humble."

"You're kidding," replied Katniss.

"Yes, I'm kidding! He's a peacock, a total preener. But he's a Capitol darling. They love him there. He's charming, smart, and very skilled in combat, especially in the water."

"Any weaknesses?" asked Peeta.

"He'll have at least one; his district partner, Rowan." Haymitch clicked a button on his remote and the images turned to Rowan Tamsin, standing alone on the side of the stage in Four. She had just volunteered for an extremely upset girl. "She volunteered for Annie Cresta, a fellow victor who is by all accounts, one of Rowan's only friends as she happens to be quite the thorn in the Capitol's side."

Peeta watched the footage replay and saw Rowan hesitate for a second before volunteering, looking at another victor, an older woman, before she stepped forward. Standing prominent on the opposite side of the stage from Finnick, she looked strong and also fragile. It was obvious that she was holding back tears. But everything else about her appearance was sturdy. She was pretty but no one would have put her in the same category as Finnick Odair. Her hair was probably naturally dark but it had been lightened from so much time in the sun and it gradually became blonde at the ends. Her skin was tanned and showed no evidence of scars from her time in the arena. She kept her mouth taut and seemed to blink her green eyes too often.

"Why would she be a weakness?" asked Katniss. "She looks healthy and strong." Onscreen Rowan had begun looking at her feet, as though she was embarrassed by the attention. Peeta saw the muscles in arms ripple as she clenched her fists. "Didn't she decapitate someone?"

"Yeah, she did decapitate someone but it's practically driven her mad since," said Peeta.

"So she's unstable, just like Annie Cresta, and Finnick will have to take care of her." As the three of them knew that he probably always had. In Rowan's arena, where everything any of the tributes would have wanted to eat was poisonous, Finnick had sent her a loaf of bread that literally saved her life. From there, he only advocated for more. Haymitch had never seen Finnick work harder for any other tribute and he and Mags had practically ignored the boy who had been reaped that year.

"I would not underestimate Rowan," Haymitch threw in. "She refused to join up with the Career pack in her Games, almost starved to death, and still managed to win, all with help from Finnick. She also has a pretty high sense of self preservation and with Finnick by her side, she could be a force to be reckoned with. But if he's trying to protect her in any way, it exposes him."

"But a guy like that… will he really look after her when the time comes? Is she too fragile to kill anyone?" Katniss asked.

"Well, I certainly hope that if she goes, she goes quickly. Rowan is one of the few victors that I actually think isn't terrible. Besides, she spends her free time trying to spit in the Capitol's face over how little they actually allow other districts, like 12, to eat." Katniss understood his tone; that Rowan may be helping in the rebellions or wanting to. "And whatever you think of Finnick right now, you can be assured that he won't leave her behind. He adores her. She's probably the only tribute I've ever seen him really root for in the arena and they're at each other's side at every Hunger Games."

"Well, then I'm guessing they won't be divided in the arena," Katniss responded.

"You'd be right." Haymitch let the footage continue and at the usual time that the tributes would shake hands, Finnick hugged Rowan to him and kissed her on the forehead. It was weirdly personal, more personal than Katniss and Peeta's reaping had been. "Finnick was only eighteen when Rowan competed in her Games at sixteen. They're close in age and pretty good at some of the same skills. I've never seen him prouder of any other tribute. Did you notice earlier when she volunteered that she looked to Mags, the older victor, before doing it? Mags was both Finnick and Rowan's mentor. She practically raised Finnick. She's a second mother to Rowan. And all three of them look out for Annie Cresta. Those four victors are a tightly knit group that no one will ever break up and I suspect that Finnick and Rowan will only get closer before it's all said and done."

"So the two of us, the pair from District 1, and Rowan and Finnick will probably be the only victors to stick close to their district partners," said Peeta, immediately writing something down in the notebook that he'd been using to take notes on all of the victors.

"District 1, you may be able to separate but don't even bother with District 4. Finnick has already made the effort to make sure the other victors see them as a team. Their top priority in the arena will be each other. They may take on allies, they may not."

"He wouldn't be the worst victor to team up with." Katniss practically rolled her eyes because she couldn't think of anyone more pretentious to ally with.

"To get to Finnick, you'll have to go through Rowan."

**-Rowan-**

I finally decide to stop being rude the next morning. I get dressed in light colored pants and a blue top. When I walk out of my compartment on the train, I see Finnick standing beside my door. "Agrippina," he said when I gave him a weird look.

"What?" I respond.

"Our escort. That's her name. Agrippina. I know you never bothered to learn it."

"I'm pretty bad with names," I admit. "I'll try to make a point to remember it." But I know that I probably won't. I will know this woman from the Capitol for only a few days before I am sent into a new arena with all experienced killers. I know that I will not make it out alive. Somehow, that's more important to me than remembering our escort's name.

"She'll get offended if you forget," Finnick responds. "She's pretty vain."

"Well, I guess you would know about that," I say and it gets a laugh out of him. Finnick is an easy laugher and it automatically puts me at ease. I decide that I will stick by him until we are in the arena.

"Do you want to go to breakfast?" He asks that as if I have a choice in the matter. Although, yesterday when he came to ask me the same thing, he brought me quite a bit of breakfast and I didn't even have to answer him.

I nod but as I walk with him into the dining car, I feel a pit beginning to form in my stomach. I barely notice that all the way there, Finnick has kept an arm around me, like we are old friends (which, I guess, we are), and I wonder whether that's the reason I've even made it to the dining car. Once inside, my eyes fix on Mags. My heart drops. Suddenly, I feel so selfish and guilty. She has been my mentor and lives across from me in Victor's Village. She is my only family other than my mother and Annie… and, I suppose, Finnick. She probably believes that I have already given up. I cannot disappoint her like this again.

Finnick moves away from me and I feel my shield from everyone else drop. Agrippina, clothed in an extravagant green dress and with a blue wig to match, is already carrying on. She is obviously pleased that I have decided to join everyone for breakfast today.

"Should we watch the recap of the reaping?" she asks in that terrible accent that everyone from the Capitol has. Finnick looks to me to make the decision, again like I have any say in the matter. I nod at Agrippina and sit down across from Mags.

As Agrippina pulls things up on the television in the room, Finnick takes a seat on my right side and Mags tries to say something to me. She had a stroke a few years ago and can now barely string words together. Finnick can understand her better than I can but suddenly, she makes a motion that looks like she's taking a pill. I know what she means before Finnick tells me.

"She says there are pills you can take for the nightmares." He almost whispers it, as though he knows that it embarrasses me.

I muster up a smile before heaping food on my plate. "Thanks," I say. "I'll try them." I don't mention that I have tried them and that they didn't help. They only held me in sleep longer and when I struggled to wake up, I would scream. Although, evidently, I scream regardless.

Even though I am almost sick about watching the reaping, I force myself to eat more than I normally would. When the reaping comes on, I feel myself tense up. I turn to watch the television and push my plate away from me. I need to focus on this. Finnick moves to look over my shoulder and I know that he will be making note of every opponent we must go up against.

District One is up first, the brother/sister pair of Gloss and Cashmere. "Gosh, they're beautiful, aren't they?" Agrippina gushed. "How gorgeous. Watch out, Finnick! You've got some competition." I snort in response.

"No, you don't," I mutter. He laughs and I feel his breath against my shoulder. It hits me how close we are to each other. What is he trying to play at? We've never done this kind of thing before. Is this the angle he wants to play in the Games?

District Two comes on and I literally gulp when I see their two victors, Enobaria and Brutus. Brutus volunteered because he wanted to go back in and I am terrified of him. I am wracking my brain, trying to remember whether I have met him before. I hope not. As for Enobaria, I know I have spoken with her at least once. Her teeth are filed to points because she ripped out an opponent's throat in her Games. She is well prepared this time around.

District Three relaxes me a little. Beetee and Wiress are older but are still clever. Agrippina automatically assumes they will be no match for Finnick and I.

Then they show us and I realize that while I thought I had been in control of my emotions, I hadn't been. I am barely holding back tears and staring at my feet. My hair is blowing around me and I think I look pitiful. I look back at Mags for a second and she only gives me a nod of confidence. Finnick makes me look better in the reaping. When he hugs me, I see that he has almost hidden my face from view, saving me the humiliation of breaking down on camera. I am clearly clinging to him for dear life. Of the first four districts, I look like the weakest tribute and I know that every other victor watching this has already figured that out. When I feel a hand against my arm, I fear that they have already thought of something else as well; that Finnick will be taking care of me.

"That was really great," Agrippina says, pausing the footage and causing me to stop thinking of Finnick. "You two are… perfect! Such a team! Such a show of unity! The Capitol will love that! So much for the star crossed lovers from District Twelve."

"They got reaped?" I ask, almost dumbly. I knew that the girl, Katniss, must have been because she is the only female victor Twelve has had in years but the boy, Peeta… I am glad for Haymitch's safety but this Quarter Quell is not right. The two of them are still kids while the rest of us have had time to get to know each other, to build relationships with the people who could sponsor us.

"Well, of course! This will be the best Games of all!" I feel my hands balling into fists. She's so stupid. Everyone in the Capitol is. "Of course, I know how terrible this must be for you both." She's trying to right herself after seeing my expression.

"Do you?" I reply, tight lipped. I hear Finnick sigh behind me and I can only imagine how Mags feels about my awful manners but Agrippina ignores me and finishes the recap of the reaping.

There is a pair of morphlings from District Six, which I find sad but I also find comforting. Neither of them will make it far. District Seven reveals Johanna Mason, a victor I have met multiple times and still barely like. District Twelve ends the reaping, with an emotional send off. I am grateful that I don't really know any of the other victors. I never thought that keeping to myself in the Capitol would benefit me but it has.

"Well, quickly before we reach the Capitol, we should talk about your strategy," says Agrippina. I appreciate that she seems to be talking to us both, where normally tributes would split off for separate training. "I think what happened at the reaping was beautiful! Are you going to keep that up?" I don't respond and neither does Finnick, as I think he is waiting for me to say something. "The tribute/mentor thing!"

I nod. That is something I can commit to. I don't see how I will escape Finnick until I am officially in the arena. Besides, he helps put me at ease, which counts for something. With any luck, I will die separated from him and Finnick won't have to constantly look over his shoulder for me.

"Oh, the Capitol will love that!" By the look on her face, I can tell what Agrippina will say next. After all, she did imply that we could replace the "star crossed lovers from District Twelve." "Have you given any thought to doing something more with it?" She raises a colored on eyebrow.

"That wouldn't help Finnick," I say. "Everyone is in love with him." I want to say that I'm sure every lover he takes thinks she's the one and so they will all hate me but I don't. I wonder whether that would offend him.

"That doesn't matter," he says. "We're going to be a team. It doesn't have to be… explicit or anything." I turn my head and look back at him with my eyes wide. I had been right when I wondered whether this was the angle he wanted to play. Perhaps he's even been talking about it to Mags and Agrippina while I was holed up in my room, pathetic and alone.

"I don't know," I mutter. Now I look to Mags, who doesn't seem to be objecting to it.

"Why?" asks Finnick. "Don't you like me?" He's trying to be funny.

"Of course, I like you." Looking at Finnick now, I know that I will give into this. I know that I will begin fawning over him in public and looking at him with hearts in my eyes. It won't even be hard to do with someone like Finnick.

"Then there's no issue," he says. He wants to say more to me but will wait until we are alone. I am already dreading that conversation.

"Great!" Agrippina exclaims. "I think that Rowan is right though; everyone is in love with Finnick. Therefore, he should play it rather aloof and Rowan, you could play up the mentor/tribute thing. As though there's always been a little something there for you." I nod.

"Sure," I respond. "I can do that." Agrippina looks openly relieved.

She announces that we are close to the Capitol so we should change. I assume that idea is purely for my benefit because I look positively underdressed next to her. After saying goodbye to Mags, I leave the dining car immediately and find my way to my room, even though I am aware that Finnick is hot on my heels. I don't even get the chance to open the door because he moves in front of me.

"Would you rather us not be allies?" he demands, keeping his voice low. Again, he is close to me and I smell the sea on him.

"Yes," I whisper. I am suddenly unnerved by how weirdly hurt he looks. Finnick looks at me like Mags did before breakfast; as though he's scared that I have already given up.

"I know you went it alone before but I don't think that will work this time. Everyone else is probably already making alliances. They'll pick off the loners." I feel like we have automatically reverted back to our old roles; he as the mentor and me as the tribute.

"Don't make me argue with you," I say. "I'll keep up the charade until we enter the arena but then we cut each other loose." His green eyes widen and again, he looks wounded.

"Is this about me working in the Capitol?"

"What? No. This isn't about that at all." Finnick doesn't look like he believes me. He knows I barely mask my hate for the Capitol and he knows that we have become less close since he began going there more frequently. I am aware of what he is doing there and I know that he doesn't have much choice but it doesn't make it easier to stomach.

"You don't have to hide it anymore," he accuses. "I know that it disgusts you."

"It's not about that!" I say. "It's about the fact that one or both of us is going to die in a matter of weeks and if someone is going to live, it's going to be you. Having an alliance with me will slow you down. I appreciate what you're doing, I really do but I don't know how I'm going to handle this. I may freeze, I may go completely insane, I may kill someone I don't mean to. You don't need somebody like me holding you back." Truly I hadn't planned on saying it in quite that way but at least, it's all out there now.

"Are you serious, Rowan? You know that you can only be an asset."

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work on me." But Finnick is so charming and sweet that I want to believe him. I want to think that if he didn't know me, he would still choose to ally himself with me.

"Rowan, I know what _you're _trying to do but I'm not listening to you. I am not leaving you behind." I sigh. He's winning this argument.

"Come on, Finnick. You know that I'm right."

"No, you're not right. We're friends and we've always been friends. I can't abandon you." Yes, he's won this. He's persistent and he keeps making faces that make me feel guilty for even contemplating going it alone.

"Fine," I say. "But if you even think about putting me before yourself, I will leave." He laughs and nods but I know he hasn't listened to a word I've said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for the wait! I've been snowed in the past few days so I figured, why not write? I hope you enjoy this chapter! As usual, I own nothing but Rowan.**

Entering the Capitol is a blur. Crowds are waiting for the victors and it almost launches me into a full-blown panic attack. I really am lucky for having Finnick, who is the only reason I survived this madness the first time around. He knows how to work with the crowd, which must make up for the look of fear plastered on my face.

Once inside, we are ferreted away from each other and into the hands of a prep team, who are not the same as my old one. Their job at the moment is to get me to Beauty Base Zero, which is just a kind way of making me pretty to the regular people of the districts and making me average to the people of the Capitol.

My prep team mostly just talks to one another and seem to barely notice that I'm there. I think they introduced themselves to me when I first got here but their names are already a blur. There are two women, each with different parts of their faces tattooed and of course, brightly colored hair. Then there is a man, who I think actually has his skin dyed a salmon-y pink.

During the whole process of waxing me, washing me down, and smothering my hair in some good smelling product, they only speak to me directly once. It is to ask me about a shrimp shortage that the Capitol has been enduring. I feel like laughing when they ask me because I would be happy to see that no one here ever has shrimp again but then it occurs to me that I am barely aware of the shrimp shortage. Is Four actually rebelling and I have been oblivious to it this entire time?

I don't have time to think about it as I am ushered into a room to await my stylist, a woman named Pria, who I do remember from my first Games. She may look over the top but she doesn't act it, like a lot of Capitol citizens do. After standing naked in front of her for at least fifteen minutes, I expect to her to cover me in some thick fishing net, like my outfit for the Opening Ceremony last time. Instead she barely covers me at all.

Pria situates what can only be described as a seashell bra on my chest and covers my lower half with a cleverly designed net. I still feel naked but I don't question it. Finnick is probably getting the brunt of bad costumes right now. Clearly, our stylists thought the more people saw of us, the better. I may agree with that on Finnick but I look terrified and being half naked doesn't help that.

I stand in front of a mirror after my prep team has braided my long hair into a crown and stuck other shells in it. Now they seem to be covering me in a glitter that mimics water droplets. I am surprised to admit that I don't look bad. I look regal and almost powerful.

By the time they are finished, the Opening Ceremony is about to begin. This fills me with dread and I feel my newly painted nails digging into my skin as I am led down to the Remake Center. This is where the tributes are gathered and waiting to be situated in their chariots. I hear a last word of advice from Pria (something like, "Stand straight and suck in your stomach") before I am left standing alone.

Normally, being alone is rather standard for me. Even at my house in Victor's Village, my mother and I typically keep to ourselves. It doesn't bother me. In fact, I think I prefer it. This is a facet of my personality that I cannot say was shaped by the Games. Before I was reaped at sixteen, I had already been a loner. Little did I know, that probably gave me an advantage in the arena. But now, I am not so sure.

I look around for a minute, mostly trying to find Finnick, but all I see are victors talking to one another. On the train, I had been grateful that I never really associated with these people but now I can see that had been foolish. These Games would be built around alliances. Everyone here already knew one another, already knew how the others fight, but I am the odd man out. Finnick, who has been playing the Capitol's game since he was still practically a child, is much better equipped to be dealing with this. In contrast, I am going to be going into the arena blind. Not only will I be fragile mentally, I will not have made the connections necessary to stay alive past the first few hours.

My mind immediately conjures up an image of my mother from before my first Games, when they had actually allowed the tributes to say goodbye to their family members. My mother had not exactly doubted me but she knew that I was ill-prepared for something like this. Her only words of advice to me had been, "Don't resist anyone's assistance. Any help that Finnick wants to give you, you should take."

My eyes finally focus on him, walking up to Katniss Everdeen from District Twelve. As I guessed, his outfit is significantly worse than mine and by the look on Katniss' face, she agrees with me. I wonder what he plans on achieving by talking to her. Other than me, she and Peeta are probably the victors with the least amount of connections.

"Rowan? Rowan Tamsin?" A voice makes me jump and I almost turn to elbow whoever it belongs to. I immediately drop my guard when I see who was talking to me; Peeta Mellark. I wonder now whether Katniss and Peeta want Finnick and I as allies, seeing as they'd tag-teamed us. "I'm Peeta from District Twelve." I nod at him but I don't respond. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I just saw you alone and figured that now was the time to ask."

"To ask me what?" I say. I take in the boy's appearance. How old is he? Seventeen? He's a good size. He's about my height but much bigger and by extension, much stronger. He's not carrying himself like he's always on guard, like I am. Why would he want me to be an ally?

"I heard your talent is in baking." He smiles at me and for some reason, I feel a little of the burden that's been weighing down on me lift.

"Yes, it is," I respond. Every victor has a "talent" that they started cultivating after they won. The idea is that since we no longer have to work, we need something to fill up our time. I chose baking and have since become very good at it.

"I was watching some old press videos on the train and I saw your victory tour. That cake you made for Finnick and Mags was brilliant. What else can you do?" I feel my cheeks color. No one ever tells me how beautiful my cakes are except Finnick and my mother and I always assumed they were only saying it for my benefit.

"Well, recently, I've been trying my hand at making starfish out of icing. They're pretty intricate for me." He nods and smiles again.

"I've never really done anything with any sort of fish before. You'll have to show me how you decorate your cakes. Maybe we can exchange some ideas."

"I would love that," I say. "I'm sure I can learn a lot from a baker's son." Peeta looks proud of himself and I have automatically decided that I like him. After only a moment of silence, Peeta says something else.

"Are you used to wearing stuff like that in your district?" I sort of laugh and shake my head.

"I think my costume is basically just things that are meant to barely cover me so that I can't technically be called naked." Peeta laughs at my comment. This is odd because I know for a fact that I am not funny. The only other person who laughs at the things I say is Finnick. My thoughts are interrupted as I hear music beginning, signaling to the tributes to go to their chariots.

"Well, Rowan, I'll see you later!" says Peeta with another smile. We walk away from each other and I am stuck still thinking about how odd our exchange was.

Finnick walks away from Katniss as Peeta approaches. He comes towards me like he's excited that I decided to show up. Before I have the chance to ask him why, he says, "You want a sugar cube?" Finnick offers one to me from his bronze and callused hand. I raise my eyebrows.

"Is that what you were saying to poor Katniss?" I ask. But I take the sugar cube anyway and pop it in my mouth. Looking over my shoulder, I see Katniss and Peeta looking at us. Katniss looks wary but Peeta looks pleasant.

"She couldn't resist my charm," Finnick responds when we reach our chariot.

"Actually, it looked like she was the only one who could." He made a face in response.

"Well, what was Peeta talking to you about?"

"I actually thought he was going to ask me to ally with him but he wanted to talk about baking and decorating cakes. I liked him."

Finnick helps me up onto our chariot and then smirks. "He's probably talking to Katniss now, telling her how great you are and she's replying with, 'Finnick makes my skin crawl.'" I begin laughing.

"Don't be silly," I respond. "I don't think you can make anyone's skin crawl." He gives me an enigmatic smile. Why did I say that? I'm not in front of the cameras right now. It doesn't matter whether it's true. But then I think to myself, I am going to die in a matter of days. I should spend this time being kind to people who deserve it and mean to people who don't. Despite the fact that Finnick is completely loved by the Capitol, he deserves every bit of kindness I can show him. He saved my life once and he seems to be willing to save it again.

The chariot for District One starts trotting off and all of a sudden, I am aware of the moment and where I am. I am about to be paraded around in front of a group of people that I despise. My main concern is that it will completely unnerve me and then, who knows what will happen? I'm not very good at handling stress, particularly anything that makes me remember my Games. I know that this will trigger me. What if I have some sort of flashback?

"Do you think you'll be okay?" asks Finnick. "Or do you want to hold my hand?" Our chariot began to move and I took hold of his hand when he offered it to me.

"Thank you," I mutter. I know that physical closeness helps me. Touching someone grounds me and lets me focus on something that has nothing to do with the things I'm trying to avoid.

"You don't have to smile or wave like last time," he tells me. "In fact, I think we should look like we're better than they are."

"Okay," I reply. I don't say what I'm really thinking, which is that we are much better than they are.

I do my best to pretend that the crowd is not there but it isn't as simple as it seems. People are screaming our names left and right, which only serves to make me jittery. My grip tightens on Finnick's hand. Deep breaths. In and out. Pretend that I am not here. Pretend that I am at home, about to go swimming. Focus on Finnick's hand. By the time I have chanted these things to myself, the Opening Ceremony is finished. I have even managed to completely ignore President Snow welcoming us to the Quell.

Once it is over, I see Mags and Agrippina waiting for us in the Training Center. They both seemed pleased, whether by our overall performance or by the fact that I didn't lose it on national television, I'm not sure.

"At the rate you're going, you don't even need us to tell you what to do!" says Agrippina. She always seems so excited to be talking to us.

"Well, we have done this before," I say. _And ended up winning, _I think.

Nobody else has time to say anything before we and the other victors are ushered towards the elevators. They are not fooling anyone by doing this. It is obvious that the Capitol does not like the open camaraderie between tributes this year. I hope to myself that they are regretting it. At this point, they cannot cancel the Games but we could all make sure it is known that we aren't happy about it. I think of what I know of the other victors and their popularity with people in the Capitol and even in the districts. People won't be happy to see their favorites, like Finnick and now Peeta and Katniss, thrust back into an arena with only one winner.

We ride in the elevator with the tributes from District Three. I don't say anything, mostly because I can't think of anything to say. I really am lucky to be with Finnick. He does the talking so that I don't have to. But there is something strange about the conversation he's having with Beetee and Wiress. I can't figure it out necessarily but it almost sounds like there's some kind of code that I'm not privy to.

They get off on the third floor and when we arrive on the fourth, I see Mags give Finnick a look. From that cue, Finnick turns to me and says, "Can I talk to you about something later? Alone?" I am taken aback by the request but I nod.

"Sure," I reply.

I wish that he would go on and tell me what's going on now so that I don't have to sit around wondering what it is. But I take advantage of the time to get out of this ridiculous costume and put on something that covers me. I put on a sea green sweater and white silky pants. Then I meet with Mags, Agrippina, and Finnick for dinner.

"What a shame that you changed out of that costume," says Finnick. Unconsciously, I feel my face get hot.

"I'm actually relieved you changed out of yours," I reply. He laughs in response.

Whatever it is that Finnick wants to speak to me about, it is clear that Agrippina is not aware of it. She chatters the entire time we eat. The three of us nod or say things when it's clear she wants approval. After dinner, we watch the procession through City Circle. There's not much comment to make on the tributes this year. Normally, when I'm mentoring, there's so much to say about the Opening Ceremony and all of the tributes but this year, I feel numb. The only thing I am pleased about is that I no longer look like the weakest among them. Clearly, the morphlings from District Six take that title.

"Tomorrow begins your training! So we should talk about strategy and possible allies at breakfast. Make sure you get a lot of sleep!" Agrippina tells us as we go our separate ways after dinner. I want to laugh because there is no possible way that I will be sleeping tonight.

Finnick waits until it is long after dark before he finally comes in to talk to me. I have changed into a sleeveless top and shorts and am grateful for it when Finnick pulls me into the bathroom. He begins turning on the shower and faucet. Almost immediately, steam fills the room.

"What exactly is going on here?" I ask slowly. At this point, I am no longer sure that I want to know. Whatever this is about, Finnick doesn't want us listened in on. My mind begins to wander when I think of the fact that there might be cameras in my bedroom and that they could pick up whatever we talk about anywhere on the fourth floor.

"I wasn't sure whether I should tell you about this because it could put you at more risk than you already are," he says, keeping his voice low. I begin to feel confused. Put me more at risk? I am going to be competing in the Hunger Games against people with a lot more experience than me. How much more at risk could I get? "How much do you know about the rebellion?"

The steam begins making me sweat and I make myself sit down on the floor, the tile still cold against my legs. "I- I don't know that much," I say. "My prep team asked me about a shrimp shortage and that was news to me." Finnick sits down in front of me, his legs bare as well. He nods.

"How do you feel about what Katniss and Peeta did at the end of the Games last year?" My mind begins racing. Truthfully, I had applauded them but I have never believed that what Katniss did with the berries was intentional.

"I don't think they knew what they were doing but I felt good about it." Anything that skillfully undermines the Capitol is something I am a fan of but I know that this is different. Finnick is asking me about this for a reason.

"I figured that you would agree with it," he replies.

"What does this have to do with anything? I think a rebellion would be great but do you honestly believe that anyone could be organized enough to do it? Besides that, Katniss and Peeta are going back into the arena with us and I don't think the odds are in their favor."

"See, that's where we come in. You, me, some of the other victors, and some officials are in on this plan. The basic gist of it is that we need to protect Katniss in the arena and by default, we need to protect Peeta too." I want to question this but Finnick continues. "The Quell is not going to finish with a winner. In fact, it's not going to finish at all." I listen as Finnick explains that at some point during the Games, those of us remaining will be air lifted out of the arena. He doesn't give me a location for after that and he does not even tell me explicitly who is involved. All he tells me is that we are going to protect Katniss and Peeta for the rebellion (which is expected to go into overdrive once the Quell begins).

"Is protecting Peeta and Katniss the entire plan?" I ask. I know what the answer is; of course not. I am trying to fit all the pieces together and I feel like I am missing many intricate parts.

Finnick runs a hand through his wavy hair and simply asks, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you," I say in response. In fact, I believe that Finnick may be the only person that I actually do trust other than Mags.

"This is all I can tell you right now." I nod. I pretend to believe him. I know that there is much more that he could tell me but I feel like this goes back to his original statement; that knowing all of this puts me much more at risk. But then it occurs to me that of course he wouldn't give me all of the details. There are so many unknown possibilities with me. Who knows what could happen? "As for now, I think our best bet would be to get the two of them to at least like one of us. People will be really concerned with allies tomorrow so if you can do your best to get in with them, we'll already be halfway there." I nod again. "So are you fine with all of this?"

"Yeah," I say. "I understand now." Finnick hadn't outright stated it but now I had some kind of idea of what he'd been saying to Wiress and Beetee. They are in on it and apparently, so is Mags since she seemed to push Finnick to tell me.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk more about this tomorrow, if you want." I nod. I am glad that he is willing to let us talk about it more because I have tons of questions. But he's right. They can wait until tomorrow, after I've done some thinking. My immediate reaction to all of this is such utter relief at the fact that Finnick and I have a good chance of not dying in the arena. I need some time to think past it. "Now comes the weird part."

Finnick gets up off the floor so I stand too. "What weird part?" I reply.

"We have to leave the bathroom at some point," he says, "so we need to look like we have a reason for being in here all this time." I am glad for the steam because I know that my face is already red.

"Okay," I mutter. Just like that, all the seriousness is gone and Finnick begins to smirk.

"It shouldn't be that hard to pretend you find me attractive." I shake my head because it isn't hard and because I would never be pretending.

"I've never- I just don't know-"

"You just have to follow my lead, Rowan. We'll be doing this kind of thing in public soon enough, if Agrippina has her way." I nod. I know that he is correct. It is strange to think of putting on a performance for cameras that I can't see but it is smart of Finnick to have already thought of this.

He manages to wet his hair under the faucet and helps me do the same. I try not to think of the fact that this implies that we showered together. He reminds me that all I have to do is follow his lead and then he finally turns off the shower and the faucet. When he opens the door, he links our fingers together and leads me out. I start to smile and when Finnick looks back at me, he's smiling too. I let him lead to my bed, as my stomach starts turning.

"I'll see you in the morning," he says down to me, letting go of my fingers in order to put his hands to my face. I have yet to stop smiling.

"I'll see you then," I reply. Finnick curves his mouth into a grin as he pushes hair away from my face. Before I have had time to think of anything else, he has kissed me. My hands are still resting against his hips but I let myself push up his shirt. Then Finnick has pulled away from me. After one last kiss to my forehead, he has left me in my room alone.

I smile again after I crawl in bed. That was brilliant. It was so smart, so believable. Then I think to myself that this is something Finnick does all the time; convincing others he is in love with them. He does it very well.


End file.
